


Crazy in Love

by Kags44



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kags44/pseuds/Kags44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a car accident, Akaashi Keiji looses his memory. In the hospital, he meets a schizophrenic amnesiac: Bokuto Koutouro. Will they find love? Or will they forget it all.<br/>(All of the chapters are very short but there will be a lot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing but ice. There was a screech of tires coming to a halt. There was a shatter of a windshield. There was a powerful crunch of metal. And there was a scream. But most of all- there was ice.  
An ambulance rushed to the scene after being tipped off by an anonymous caller. Sirens blared and lights cut the cold night into pieces. The accident was terrible. A hit and run. It left the car flipped, smoking, and in the snow. The car left was occupied by a single male driver. His license read "Akaashi Keji".  
He was trapped in the vehicle. Blood covered his face and dried in his hair. His arm was mangled- caught where his window was once opened. He laid in agony and cracked his eyes open. In his mind, he was pleading for help. He prayed to God and he begged to be allowed to live. And just before his eyes closed and his neck went slack, he saw the ambulance screeching to a halt. And he said a silent thank you. The firemen got him out and into an ambulance all in under thirty minutes. Teams of men and women surrounded him, checking his blood types and bandaging his wounds to stop the bleeding until they reached their destination. He was hurried to the hospital. The doctors on the way had decided that he had some level of internal bleeding and major head trauma. At the hospital, they gave the same diagnosis. Akaashi went in and out of consciousness, sometimes able to reply to the doctors, and other times screaming his answers behind a closed mouth. His parents were called, but his mother was in Milan for a fashion Exposé and his father was performing heart surgery on a young boy in Nigeria. So Akaashi laid unconscious and alone.  
He woke up in a joint room. It was comfortably warm, but sterile and white. There was nothing Akaashi hated more than hospital rooms. It reminded him of his grandmother, lying peacefully. His father's frustrations. His mother's bitter tears. And now he was here. And it left a sour feeling in his mouth. He felt the aches in his ribs from the bruising that the seatbelt had so generously bestowed upon him. His vision was blurry and faded, but he could make out a television. The sounds of beeping hurt his head and sent him into a dizzying spiral. 'I thought these things were here to make me feel better,' he thought sarcastically. The lights made his mind throb- his temples pulsing every second. He proceeded to vomit on the floor.  
"Woah man take it easy!", his roommate hooted.  
Akaashi could not care less about the man mocking him to his right. He felt awful. He looked awful. And for some reason he wanted to say something particularly defensive back to this man. However, he felt to ill to waste the energy. .  
"Hey," he said softly, "the doctor already introduced me to you. I'm Bokuto Koutouro. It's really nice to have someone in the room with me now. Thanks. I hope they don't transfer you." The man sent out a small thoughtful smile. One that a mother might send to a child crying from a scrape of the knee. However, Akaashi lay, his eyes closed, his face pressed to the crook of his elbow. He did not notice the man's comforting.   
"B-Bokuto? Hmm. And you're Bokuto then? I'm. Im uh- I- I oh my God. I'm-" Akasshi felt panic rising in his throat. His head began to spin. He couldn't breathe for the life of him. His hand grasped at the air and then clutched his chest. 'someone help me!' He thought. It was surely too much! "I'm dying!" He called through gasps.  
Bokuto's face showed genuine concern but he laughed lightly. "Hi dying, I'm Bokuto" he saw the tears well in Akaashi's eyes. "No wait," he sighed, exhausted. "Man I'm kidding. Here I'll call the doctors." He pressed a button and heard laughter and loud talking down the hall.  
"If it's any consolation," he said softly, "you're Akaashi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's diagnosis. Meet the doctor. Meet Bokuto.

His heavy breathing subsided. His eyes stared fixated at the ceiling. His hand relaxed its grip on his shirt.  
"I'm Akaashi." He repeated slowly. "Yeah. Yeah! I'm Akaashi! Hi Yes sorry I'm- I'm Akaashi?" He stopped and glanced toward the door where a doctor stood in breathless silence. For the first time, Akaashi could actually distinguish details of the person he was looking at. He then realized his IV drip was going again. That must be it. The doctor was very tall. He was pale, and had black hair that appeared very messy.  
'I have no right to judge. I probably look worse' Akaashi thought, relaxing.  
"Bokuto-san. Why did you ring the buzzer? Do you need something." The doctor asked coldly.  
Bokuto stuck his tongue out at the man.  
"No! It's for him! He said he couldn't breathe." Bokuto pouted.  
"Oh I see. Thanks for looking out for him, bro." The doctor said sighing. He chuckled for a moment before walking to Akaashi's bedside. "Hey. My name is Kuroo Tetsuro. I'll be your doctor! I'm sure you must want to know what's happening right now." He watched Akaashi expectantly.  
"I'm A-Akaashi." Kuroo nodded yes.  
"Your given name is Keji." Bokuto added with a smile. Akaashi turned to face his roommate- the faceless man from earlier.  
Wow did he treasure that moment. He SO regretted not acknowledging him earlier. Bokuto was a very muscular man with the wildest hair Akaashi had ever seen. It was spiked with gel to look like an owl, perhaps. Akaashi searched Bokuto's eyes. They were warm. They were his favorite colors. The colors he often begged his mother to make his clothes with. They were the colors of Autumn. They were honey on toast and they were golden leaves that had fallen to the ground as the seasons changed. They were specked with gold like an excited little kid had spilled some glitter in them. Akaashi's eyes softened a bit.  
"And your given name is Koutouro, huh." Bokuto nodded proudly and Akaashi could t help but smile at least a little. Kuroo had Akaashi's attention again.  
"Okay do you know where you're from?"  
"Um- 400 maple street"  
"Hm." Kuroo looked down.  
"Are you currently dating anyone?"  
"No I just broke up with my girlfriend"  
"Okay"  
"Kuroo. Sensei-"  
"No. Just Kuroo"  
"Alright. Um why're you asking me all this?"  
"How old are you?"  
"17"  
"Akaashi this is a lot to spring on you here but if I don't I know your roommate will spill the beans. You live on campus at Fukurodani Academy. You moved in two months ago. Room number 723. You're 18. Do you know when your birthday is, Akaashi?"  
He stared, bewildered. "October 16th." He whispered.  
"Yes. You're 18 now. Happy birthday! However, today is December 22nd." Akaashi's brown eyes grew wide and frightened.  
Bokuto sang from the background "Happy Birthday Akaashi!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload a few chapters in the same day just to get started. Please tell me what you think!! (I know this one is very very short. It's just like a bit of a prologue for the next chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Remember to comment!

Akaashi was being filled in- but it was a lot to absorb.  
"Kuroo? Um. How? How did this happen?" He asked, touching the bandages stuck to his hair.  
"Car accident. Hit and run. Head trauma and internal bleeding caused by the impact. Mild hypothermia that might've affected the concussion's route and temporary amnesia. Your physical condition should be better shortly. However, while you're here you should get to know your roommate." Kuroo threw a glance to Bokuto who now lay facing the closed window where frost fell and winter presented itself. He seemed very tired. Akaashi looked at his eyes. They were sad and sorrowful. They reminded him of Edgar Allen Poe and of the pain in his tone as he wrote for Anabell Lee.  
He looked back to Kuroo and nodded with determination in his mind. However, he asked Kuroo to please show him the functions of his room before leaving. Kuroo pointed at the bathroom and wished him the best and if anything happened please just press this button. Akaashi smiled softly and thanked him. In three swift strides Kuroo was gone.  
Akaashi struggled to stand up. He gripped the sides of his bed until his knuckles turned white. And with all the strength he had, he pushed through the pain he felt from bruised ribs and flashing vision. Yet, he stumbled to the bathroom. He held onto the sink for support as he looked into the mirror.  
He sighed. "Ugh he saw me like this? What a mess." There was indication of previous bleeding on his forehead where a large bandage lay now. He had a black eye and his bottom lip was swollen as if bees had taken refuge there. His neck was bruised from where the seatbelt had cut into the flesh around his shoulder. He shook his head. His hair was sweaty and matted down around his face. His eyes were a different brown than before. Instead of one shade of liveliness that reminded his mother of a chocolate puppy, his eyes were matte and cold like rotting wood. Akaashi slid to the floor and putting his face in his hands, cried.  
After he stood up again, he was disgusted with himself. He hadn't cried in years and a physical appearance was certainly no good reason to cry. Suddenly he heard a crash from his room accompanied by thrashing and yelling.  
"WHERE IS HE. IT'S HIS DAY TO COME WHERE IS HE."  
Akaashi jolted out of his self pity and ran out of the bathroom. Bokuto was on the floor trapped in a cocoon of blankets, thrashing and screaming. His eyes were wild and furious but he was crying. The nurses and doctors held him down and Kuroo, kneeling beside him whispered "sorry bro maybe next time", as he stuck a syringe into Bokuto's thigh.  
Kuroo looked up at Akaashi who stood shocked at the scene he had before him. Nurses sat on the floor, relieved and exhausted. Kuroo sat stroking Bokuto's face, holding him close. Suddenly Akaashi coughed against his will. Kuroo's head snapped up and he wiped his face with his sleeve. He turned to Akaashi and smiled painfully.  
"Bokuto's a little worked up right now. Maybe give him some time before asking about his past or anything. Sorry I suggested it earlier. Just give him some time." Akaashi looked down at Kuroo, then crawled in his own bed. "Kuroo. Why don't you just tell me?" He shook his head  
"No. It's up to Bokuto. I think it's best for him to say it." Kuroo regrouped and put his game face back on. "Akaashi. Know this. Today is visitor day. It's every single Thursday. Would you mind if today, if anyone comes to visit you, we ask them to come again next week? And I mean, next week they can come and all- but you'll have to go to a different room for the day."  
Akaashi was of course upset that even if his parents or friends did come they couldn't see him. But he shook his head "of course Kuroo." Kuroo smiled half heartedly, stood up, hauled Bokuto back onto his bed, and left.  
It took him about four hours to wake back up, and when he did it wasn't for long. He simply opened his eyes and slurred "he'll come Akaash. Heeeee'll be here next time I know it." And he passed out yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight and Bokuto's birthday

Akaashi woke up glanced toward the window, scowling. Then, he turned his head and saw Bokuto's huge honey eyes watching him. "B-Bokuto! Good morning!" He muttered, flustered.  
"Ah! Hey, hey, hey! He's awake! Yes!" Bokuto pressed the button on his bed six or seven times and sat excitedly clapping. Akaashi heard Kuroo's long footsteps coming down the hall. This time, he was followed by a whole team of doctors. Akaashi looked nervously and the bunch. Kuroo however had not entered the room yet. And as he entered, Akaashi's eyes grew wide. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOKUTO BRO!!" His eyes were squinted shut and he held an owl decorated cake in his arms. He threw Akaashi a wink and smirk and he carried the cake to Bokuto's bed. The group of doctors clapped, congratulating Bokuto on turning 19. Akaashi clapped and smiled at Bokuto. He looked like a little kid. He must've been waiting for hours for Akaashi to wake up so he could enjoy the party. The team of doctors left and Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto sat alone in the room eating cake and drinking water.  
"So Bokuto-san," Akaashi began, "what school do you go to?"  
Through a full mouth he spat out "Fuck-you-odarni" he laughed, choked for a moment and drank almost an entire bottle of water to recover. Kuroo sat to the side gasping for air and clutching his sides from laughing so hard.  
"Bro you guys go to the same school." Kuroo explained. Akaashi looked at Kuroo like 'did you really just call me bro'. Kuroo noticed this and sat up straighter. "Uh yeah Bokuto is a year ahead of you. He's the captain of your school's volleyball team." 'Hm' Akaashi thought. He'd never had an interest in sports, and he was new to the school so he wasn't surprised he had never heard of Bokuto before this.  
"AKAASHI!!" Bokuto yelled. "YOU SHOULD COME BE ON THE TEAM COME ON BE ON THE TEAM, AKAASHI!!" Akaashi laughed and shook his head.  
"No, no Bokuto-san. I only take part in academic competition". Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He hunched his shoulders and looked down at his empty plate- waiting for an apology.  
"Bokuto-san, I'm sorry I just don't think-"  
"No, Akaashi you're right you don't think. You're gonna try out. Okay? That's my One birthday wish. " Bokuto huffed. Akaashi looked down and a smile crept over his face.  
"Okay Bokuto-san. Okay sounds good." Bokuto turned around grinning, puffing his chest out. Kuroo sat laughing because Akaashi certainly knew how to handle Bokuto's tantrum. Bokuto explained very quickly that he wanted to walk down to the pediatric floor and give his leftover cake to the kids. Akaashi's heart swelled hearing that.  
Bokuto left, escorted out by a nurse who held the cake. Kuroo and Akaashi sat in silence.  
"Kuroo. Please. Please tell me why is Bokuto in the hospital?"  
"Hm," he nodded "Bokuto... He's a tough one. He came in after a car accident, just like you. However, he came in with his mother, father and younger brother- all of which died of extreme internal wounds. Bokuto suffered from major amnesia, lacerations of the kidney, spleen, and liver. He almost died too. Unfortunately, we can't release him from the hospital despite his being here over a year, until we're ready to send him to a psychiatric ward. Four months ago, we discovered that he had been hearing and seeing things. We had a doctor come in and he's been diagnosed as a schizophrenic.He's been fighting. He's had a lot of really bad days. Especially visitors days. We tried to explain that his family died last year, but he lives denying it, explaining to us that some days his brother comes in and visits him. We know he doesn't remember the accident, as he was unconscious when it happened and then the amnesia. But now that we've told him, he still waits for his brother to visit him every week. That's why we've asked to hold off your visitors." Akaashi didn't know when the tears began falling, but they were there and he felt a lump stuck in his throat, one that could not be swallowed back down.  
"So why don't you send him to the psych ward?" Akaashi asked, still confused.  
"We were waiting to get a few more people to go with him. We've all grown fond of him- Hell, I'm his best friend. So we want to send him off with someone we trust to take care of him. Everyone else writes it off as us monitoring his health. But he needs to go." Kuroo said, tears building in his eyes.  
"Hm. Well In glad I get to spend time with him. He's a good guy." Akaashi said thoughtfully.  
"AkAASHI!" Kuroo jolted up in his seat. "YOU HAVE AMNESIA!! THIS IS GREAT!!" Akaashi tilted his head and looked at Kuroo, confused. "You can go with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits! Hope it's not going too badly. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer. THIS ONE IS SO SHORT IM SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially gotten lazy. Sorry. Thank you all for the hits though! I'm really excited that you guys like it so far? I don't know Ill let you guys decide.

Akaashi was for the first time in years- completely speechless. He hadn't even known Bokuto that long? Why should he waste more time recovering if he doesn't really need to? How would he explain to his family?  
'How serious is Bokuto's condition.  
His eyes were wide and wild. His jaw was slack and shocked.  
Kuroo sat, both hands clinging to his armrests, a huge grin on his face.  
Akaashi began to open his mouth as to object. I mean, obviously there was no possibility to begin with! Surely Kuroo could understand. He took in a breath and then-  
"AKAASHI LOOK I WANT YOU TO MEET MY FRIENDS!!" Bokuto burst into the room, strewn across the shoulders of two boys. One was very muscular, but more narrow than Bokuto. And very tan, with black hair styled into spikes. The other was the complete opposite. He was very pale, he was thin and gangly but very healthy looking. His light brown hair fell across his forehead softly and gracefully.  
"This," Bokuto explained, "is Iwaizumi! And this one," he said pointing at the pale one, "is Oikawa!" Akaashi nodded and shook Iwaizumi's hand. Meanwhile, Oikawa took to laying in Akaashi's bed.  
"Hi it's very nice to meet you both." Iwaizumi held a very respectful demeanor, but one of confidence as well.  
Oikawa on the other hand held an aura of arrogance, but one that Akaashi saw to mean rudeness and the worst- pride.  
However, he put these characteristics aside and socialized with the boys for a few moments, Bokuto proudly announcing that Akaashi would join Fukurodani's volleyball team, before waving for Kuroo to join him outside.  
"How long have they all known eachother?"  
"Well, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are childhood friends. So they've known eachother for over 10 years at least! But Bokuto met them at a school volleyball training camp, maybe two years ago? Back when they were entering high school- ya know?"  
Akaashi nodded politely. "Hm. So about what you said earlier-"  
"No! It was crazy of me to ask. I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I know that was a lot- putting you on the spot like that. Just forget I said anything. Okay?"  
Akaashi was not at all satisfied. He shook his head- eyes to the floor.  
"No. I was just gonna say. I'll go with him."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing like this. I'd appreciate any criticism to help improve the chapters. Thanks! Also, I'm going to keep them updated to the best of my ability because they are short. They might get longer though. Not sure yet.


End file.
